yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 101
"Vector the Cunning - Astral vs. Numbers 96" is the one hundredth and first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 28, 2013. Summary Vector travels through dimensions under instructions from Don Thousand, who seems to know the locations of the next "Legendary Number" but says that his memories do not go any further. Vector demands an explanation, but Don Thousand just tells him to focus on his instructions, and to search for Dark Mist, much to the former's annoyance. Meanwhile at the Airship, Astral discovers the location of another "Legendary Number" and decides to proceed there, wondering if there could be any traps. Yuma shows indifference to the risk and excitement to collect another "Number". Yuma suggests a new name for the Airship, but Rio says the new name wouldn't make any sense. with "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force".]] Back on Earth in South America, a politician named Parker attends the opening of a children's library, where his subordinates thank him on behalf of the children. Parker says it was nothing as he is happy to help children, who he says are treasures of this world. On the journey back to his headquarters, Parker is closing a deal when he suddenly senses a presence. His subordinates outside are attacked by Vector, posing again as Rei Shingetsu, who then confronts Parker. Parker reveals that he has been hosting "Dark Mist" and says that he recognizes "Rei" as the boy who was friends with Yuma. Revealing himself to Vector, "Dark Mist" asks of his identity as he is apparently not a normal human. Vector kneels down before Dark Mist and introduces himself as one of Barian World's Seven Emperors and asks for an alliance. Vector gives "Barian's Force" to Dark Mist as a token of loyalty. Vector and "Dark Mist" set off for the ruins where the "Number" is kept. and Vector.]] Meanwhile, Yuma's group board the Airship and later arrive at the ruins. However, Vector and "Dark Mist" arrived before them, defeated the "Number's" guardian, Battle Ox, and were awaiting Yuma's arrival. running from a trap.]] Yuma and his friends travel through the ruins and see carvings of a legend, similar to ones they saw earlier, but referring to a different "Number". Suddenly, they are trapped in cages and are confronted by Vector, who was waiting for Yuma and Astral. Vector taunts Yuma, saying that he felt lonely since Yuma no longer wanted to call him "Shingetsu". He invites Astral to Duel "Dark Mist" and the two engage in a duel. Summoned.]] During the Duel, "Dark Mist" takes the first turn and quickly manages to Summon his own "Number" card, while Astral makes a good start by Summoning "Utopia" and inflicting damage to "Dark Mist". But Dark Mist unveils his strategy; whenever Dark Mist would take damage, Yuma would as well. Featured Duel: Astral vs. Dark Mist Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" (100/500). Next, he Special Summons "Malicevorous Fork" (400/400) from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Malicevorous" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Malicevorous Knife". As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, Number 96 activates the effect of "Malicevorous Spoon", letting him Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100). Number 96 overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon"Number 96: Dark Mist" (100/1000) in Attack Position. Number 96 Sets a card. "s strength rises via "Exchange Guard Robe"|230px]] Turn 2: Astral As he controls no monsters, Astral Special Summons "Toy Knight" (200/1200) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons another "Toy Knight". Number 96 activates his face-down "Small Stopper". As long as its face-up monsters with 1000 or less ATK may not attack and during each End Phase the turn player will take 1000 damage if Number 96 controls a monster with 1000 or less ATK and the turn player does not attack. Astral overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He equips "Utopia" with "Exchange Guard Robe", which increases its ATK by 500 (2500 → 3000). "Utopia" attacks "Dark Mist". Number 96 activates the effect of "Dark Mist", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the monster its battling and gain an equal amount of ATK ("Dark Mist" 100 → 1600, "Utopia" 3000 → 1500). The effect of "Exchange Guard Robe" activates as the equipped monster's ATK changed by an effect other than its own, inflicting damage to Number 96 equal to the ATK difference (Number 96 4000 → 2500). He then activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.